Sucked In
by ameanda-90
Summary: Well, Sae, Kiley, Toji, Momo are watching T.V., and they get taken back through the T.V. with some "odd" friends, and Kagome, Momo, and Sango are missing! How can they help them! Chapter 04 up! 05.28.05
1. The ChickFlick

Sucked In 

Chapter 1 The chick flick.

Disclaimer: We do not own Peach Girl.

Author Note: This story is written by ameanda-90 and dancergirlcf.

Momo was watching T.V. when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked to do the door and answered it.

"Hey Guys!" Momo said, "You're just in time."

"Yeah! How could we miss this?" Kiley questioned.

"Come on in!" Momo told them.

They all walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hey Momo! How about some popcorn?" Toji asked.

"Sure, hold on", Momo replied.

Momo went to the kitchen and put two bags of popcorn in the microwave and pushed the white button that said, "Popcorn".

Toji and Sae came in and Sae opened the fridge.

"Hey Momo, you got some pop?" Sae asked.

"Sure, I was going to bring some out", Momo replied, "And why'd you guys leave Kiley out there all by himself?"

"He's not" Toji said, "He just went to the bathroom."

"Ohh", Momo said.

The microwave beeped and Momo got two bowls and Sae grabbed 4 cans of pop.

Toji, Momo, and Sae walked back in the living room, as Kiley came down the steps.

They all sat down and Momo and Toji shared a bowl, while Kiley and Sae shared a bowl.

(A/N Yes, Toji and Momo are going out, as well as Sae and Kiley. I know! It's a weird combination.)

Momo grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"Oh I forgot to put in the DVD", said Momo.

"Well that would help" Sae said sarcastically.

Momo just stuck out her tongue in defense.

"Okay can we just watch the movie?" asked Toji and Kiley together.

"Okay here we go," said Momo.

"Finally" said Sae.

The group sat there as the movie started. On the screen it flashed "Titanic"

"Ohh this is a chick flick!" cried Kiley

"Shh" hissed Momo and Sae.

"Sorry Momo, sorry Sae", Kiley whispered.

"Shh", Momo and Sae said in unision.

Toward the middle Kiley and Toji got up to get the girls tissues. They couldn't believe they were crying and nothing exciting had happened!

'Girls' thought Kiley.

'Boring' thought Toji.

"Here ya go," said Toji as he handed tissues to Momo.

"Here" Kiley said softly to Sae as he wiped her tears away.

"Thanks" Said Sae and Momo.

The movie got romantic and the girls cuddled with the guys.

'Now this is better.' Thought Kiley

'Uh-oh what am I gonna do?' Thought Toji.

Toji was scared at what he might do. He didn't want to embarrass Momo in front of their friends

Toji put his arm around Momo and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Thanks Toji" said Momo as she moved deeper into his side.

"Why can't you do something like that once in a while?" Sae asked in a whisper.

Kiley put his arm around Sae and gave her a soft kiss on the head like she had requested.

"Thank you Kiley. You're so sweet to me some times" Said Sae.

"Only some times?" asked Kiley.

"No, I can tell you love me." Said Sae, "and you know what? I love you too"

Kiley bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips as a sign of gratitude.

"I love you more than you can imagine." Said Kiley.

Kiley and Sae just smiled at each other and continued to watch the movie.

"Toji will you come with me to get more popcorn?" Momo asked as she saw what Sae and Kiley were doing, 'Grr! She thought, Why can't Toji ever do that to me?'

"Sure" said Toji.

They got up and went to the kitchen. Sae and Kiley just continued to watch the movie.

Ten minutes later…

"What's taking them so long?" asked Sae.

"Hmm…I don't know. Let's go check", said Kiley.

Kiley and Sae peeked around the corner into the kitchen and saw…

How's that for a cliffhanger? Bad huh? Please don't kill us! Leave a comment.

Ja Ne :)


	2. Uhoh! Malfunctions!

Sucked In/ Peach's Sucked In 

Chapter 2: Help! Malfunctions!

Last Time:

Kiley and Sae peeked around the corner into the kitchen and saw…

Now The Conclusion:

Kiley and Sae peeked around the corner into the kitchen and saw…Momo sitting on the counter with her arms around Toji's neck, making out, passionately. Toji's arms where around Momo's back, and was working their way up to her neck, then to her shirt buttons.

Sae and Kiley just stood there with their eyes bulging out of their head. They could not believe what was going on in front of their very own eyes!

"What do you think we should do?" Kiley whispered to Sae.

"I don't know, do what they're doing?" Sae joked.

"Ok!" Kiley said grasping Sae's arms and pushing her against the wall, looking her in the eyes, and ready to make a move.

"I was just kidding!" Sae whispered-shouted.

'Darn it', Kiley thought.

"What are you guys doing over there?" Momo asked, looking embarrassed.

"Uhh…" Toji fumbled.

"Well what were you doing in the kitchen for ten minutes?" asked Sae with a smile.

"Uhh…Well…We…We were getting more popcorn and soda." lied Toji, looking away.

"Well that took awhile to answer." Said Kiley.

"So!" said Momo.

"We saw you to an the counter Momo!" said

Sae.

"You did?" asked Momo, turning red than a hooker's lipstick.

(A/N We kinda made that one up. HaHaHa)

"Yeah. That's why Kiley had me against the wall. I told him that we could do the same thing and this idiot thought I was serious!" Said Sae turning to Kiley and smacking him on the head.

"Ouch! That hurt! You know I'm a pervert so you shouldn't have said it!" said Kiley sticking his tongue out at Sae.

"Too bad! And I suggest that you stick that tongue back into your mouth if you ever want a kiss again!" said Sae.

Kiley quickly pulled his tongue into his mouth and smiled at Sae.

"Much better." Said Sae.

"Are you two done bickering? Or are you going to do this all night?" asked Toji.

"Hehehe…" said Sae and Kiley at the same time.

"Were done." Said Kiley.

"Okay…" Momo said, looking at Toji, embarrassed that her friends were fighting.

"Well, let's get back to that movie" Toji said.

"Yeah, and no sneaking off!" Sae chuckled.

Toji and Momo blushed, but followed them into the living room, holding hands.

The movie had kept on playing while they were in the kitchen, and all that there was on the T.V. was the credits.

"Well, we missed half the movie" Momo said, a little mad.

"If you hadn't been making out with him," Sae said, poking Toji in the side, "Then we could have finished watching it, Ms. Lip-Lock!" Sae laughed.

Momo looked at Sae and blushed, then walked over to the T.V. and took out the tape, and switched the channel back to cable.

**T.V.**

"Inu-yasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled.

BAM!

Inu-yasha hit the ground, "Kagome you wench!"

**Reality**

"Are you guys leavin' or staying here watching this with me?" Momo asked.

"Uhh…" Sae looked at Kiley, "I guess when can stay? I mean, I haven't seen this one, I think" Sae finished.

Toji just looked around, "Okay, I guess" He said, sitting down next to Momo.

Sae and Kiley sat down next to Toji and Momo, but not close to them. They continued to watch the show.

**T.V.**

Kagome walking with Inu-yasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku-

"Hey you guys…I sense a shard" Kagome said, looking uneasy.

"Where?" Inu-yasha said.

"Its close…"Kagome said, "Really close"

Sniff Sniff-

Inu-yasha was sniffing the air, for any signs of beasts, "I don't smell any blood, anywhere close," Inu-yasha said, looking at Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha! Look Out!" Kagome yelled, pointing over him.

Inu-Yasha turned around and jumped. The creature didn't get him, but it grabbed Kagome and flew off with her.

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed being flown away.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo chased after her.

"Kagome" Inu-Yasha said to himself as she disappeared around the mountain.

Commercial-

**Reality**

"Ohh! Kagome!" Momo said silently, "Do you guys think they'll find her?" Momo said, looking over at Kiley and Sae making out, and Toji sleeping.

'Some friends I got' Momo thought, "Sae! Kiley!" She (sorta) yelled to them.

"Huh?" Sae said, startled.

"What?" Kiley said, angry that he was being interrupted from his business.

"Do you think they'll find Kagome?" Momo asked.

"Yeah…" Sae told her, "Don't they always?" She questioned.

Momo thought about this for a minute, 'Yes, the have always found her, but there's a first time for everything'

"Toji!" Momo said, waking him up, "Come on, we have to finish watching Inu-Yas…" Momo started, but was cut off by the lights and power going off.

"Uhh…" Sae started, "What's going on?"

"I don't know" Momo stated, "I think the power went out or something…"

"No, Ya think?" Toji said, sarcastically.

The T.V. came on by itself, and Momo, Toji, Sae, and Kiley looked at each other in horror. Toji held Momo in his arms, as Kiley did the same thing with Sae.

**T.V.**

"Inu-Yasha!" Sango yelled, looking at the Camera, "What's that" She said, pointing.

Inu-Yasha walked up to the camera and sniffed it, "I don't know Sango, but I think we can touch them"

**Reality**

"What!" Momo exclaimed.

**T.V.**

"Hey! Shut up, that was loud!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"What are they doing?" Miroku asked.

"Looks like they are just sitting and watching us" Shippo said.

**Reality**

"Oh my gosh….." Sae said as Inu-Yasha put his hand out of the T.V.

"What the hell is going on!" Momo yelled, snuggling into Toji's arms more.

"Man, what's with you people?" Inu-Yasha asked, "You just keep freaking out or something"

"Well, you would too if someone climbed out of your T.V.!" Momo yelled.

"What's a T.V.?" Inu-Yasha asked, scratching his head.

"Uhh…what are you guys doing?" Sango asked, climbing out of the T.V., followed by Miroku and Shippo.

"Uhh…" Toji said, looking at the new visitors, "Can you go back in there?"

"Back where?" Sango asked.

"Back in the T.V., wherever you came from!" Momo said, in a hushed yell.

"Where? We just climbed through a hole in the air," Inu-Yasha stated.

"Exactly!" Sae said, "Go back through the hole!" She said, getting nervous.

"Okay, fine!" Inu-Yasha said, "We have to look for Kagome anyways"

"Okay" Momo said, "Bye"

Inu-Yasha climbed through the hole, followed by Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. Momo, Toji, Sae, and Kiley just stared and tried to understand everything that had just happened.

"That was weird" Sae said.

"Yeah" Momo said, as she walked up and tried to turn the T.V. off, but it didn't work.

"What?" Momo said, confused.

The T.V. turned to a gray fuzzy picture.

"What's that?" Sae asked.

The picture changed to Kagome chained up, and someone working on a potion.

"Hey! There she is!" Momo said, loudly.

The picture changed to Myoga who was saying, "You must help Master Inu-Yasha and save Kagome. You have been chosen…"

The picture changed again and it was back at Inu-Yasha and them.

"What?" Toji said.

**T.V.**

"What? You guys are back again?" Inu-Yasha asked, annoyed.

"What do you want?" Sango asked.

**Reality**

"Uhh…" Momo started, and then looked at Toji, Sae and Kiley, "I guess we are coming with you"

"We are?" Sae asked.

"Yeah, you heard the flea," Momo told them.

Momo grabbed some things from the kitchen and her room and hurried back down the stairs to see Kiley putting on his jacket.

"What? Where are you going?" Momo asked him, confused.

"I didn't volunteer to go on some magical adventure with cartoons" Kiley said, annoyed.

"What? We have to do this!" Sae told him.

"The young lady is right" Myoga said, jumping on Sae's shoulder and started sucking on her blood, "Ahh…pretty good"

SMACK!

"I don't like fleas…" Sae said, looking at him in her hand.

"You have been chosen to find Kagome with these other three" Myoga said, pointing at the rest of them, "Its on this ancient scroll…" He said, taking out a scroll, which was translated into:

"The Four which two same, two same. Find Kikyo reincarnated with Mutt, Warrior, Kitsune, and Monk" Myoga read out loud.

Momo thought about this, and then looked at Kiley, "Come on? We have to do this" Momo looked at him, serious.

"Come on Kiley" Toji started, "You won't be the only guy there ya know? I'm not a girl…" Toji finished.

"Okay, I guess" Kiley admitted defeat.

"Don't worry, baby," Sae said, "Do you want a special treat?" Sae smiled evilly.

Kiley perked up, "Okay, let's hit the road, or grass or whatever it is" He said, hurrying to the T.V.

"Hey Momo" Toji started, "This is like, completely weird" He said looking her straight in the eyes, "You'll be there with me the whole time right?" He looked very serious at her.

"Of course" Momo said, "I love you, and that won't change for a long time, or never" She said, kissing him.

Myoga jumped through the T.V., followed by Kiley, Sae, Momo, and Toji.

"I don't feel too good about this" Sae said as she looked around and saw vast plains of grass and emptiness all around, "I need some civilization"

"You'll be okay," Kiley said, holding her close to him.

"AHH!" Momo yelled,

Sae, Kiley, Toji, and Myoga turned to see Momo being drug away by a flying creature.

"Momo!" Toji yelled.

"Help Me!" Momo yelled as she started disappearing around a mountain.

"Momo!" Toji yelled as Kiley and Sae ran after Momo.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" They heard two voices from far away.

Uh-oh! What's this? Who's screaming? What will happen to Momo and Kagome? Who or what are the creatures? Find out next! In the Next Chapter of Sucked In! Or Peach's Sucked In!

Amanda and Christina :)


	3. The Earring, The Footprint, The Help

Sucked In   
Chapter 03: The Earring, The Footprint, And The Help   
What Happened Last Time: 

"AHH!" Momo yelled,

Sae, Kiley, Toji, and Myoga turned to see Momo being drug away by a flying creature.

"Momo!" Toji yelled.

"Help Me!" Momo yelled as she started disappearing around a mountain.

"Momo!" Toji yelled as Kiley and Sae ran after Momo.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" They heard two voices from far away.   
Now the Conclusion:   
"Momo's been taken away by the same thing that got Kagome…" Inu-Yasha said, in a serious tone.   
"We HAVE to find her!" Toji said, slamming his fist down, making a hole in the dirt. 

"We will Toji…" Sae said, putting her hand on his back.

Toji stood up abruptly, "Stop saying that we will!" Toji yelled, "We may never see her again!" He yelled, breathing hard.

Everyone just looked at him, both confused and feeling sad for him.

"I'm tired of this…" Toji mumbled and walked off, kicking a tree.

"What's with him?" Inu-Yasha whispered to Sae and Kiley.

"Well, he's been like that since…" Sae started, "Since I pretended to have Momo raped with this model, Goro…" Sae looked down, feeling ashamed.

"Ohh…" Inu-Yasha responded, looking down also. 

"He thinks that if he doesn't know that she loves him, or he doesn't know that she's safe, that something could happen to her again…" Kiley said to Inu-Yasha.

"I feel so bad now…" Sae cried, "I tried to stop it from happening, but that stupid Ryo had me in a trance and I couldn't get out! He wanted Toji to suffer, and Momo too, when he asked her out, but she refused" Sae finished, tears going down her face.

"Hey, Hey" Kiley said, holding Sae in his arms, "It's not your fault, don't feel bad"

"But how can I not!" Sae looked up to him, crying, "If I only would have not got in that car with him, if I had not had tea with him and went to the bathroom, when he slipped that trance medicine into my drink, if I hadn't had been so stupid!" Sae cried more.

"You are not stupid" Sango looked at her, "You are a brave and caring person!"

"Sango's right…" Shippo hopped up, "It's not your fault"

"Yeah…" Sae said, while Kiley wiped her tears away.

**Somewhere With Toji**

'Toji! I love you!' Momo's happy voice played across Toji's brain, uncontrollably, 'You are the only person for me!'

"Momo…" Toji sat down underneath a tree and put his head in his arms, "I'm sorry…"

**The Inu Gang:**

"Inu-yasha?" asked Sae.

"What do you want wench?" asked Inu-yasha with an annoyed tone.

"She is not a wench! She is my girlfriend!" Kiley said, anger rising in his voice.

"Feh! Whatever she is, she had better hurry up and ask her question before I rip her head off from keeping me from finding my Kagome!" Inu-yasha said, his face red from anger.

"Your Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Uhh…Kagome…I meant Kagome…" said Inu-yasha with a blush the shade of a rose growing on his face.

"Whatever you say Inu-yasha." Said Miroku with a sly grin.

"Shut the hell up you baka!" yelled Inu-yasha.

"He does have a point Inu-yasha, you did say 'My Kagome', that makes you seem like you like her! But you tell everyone that you love Kikyo, '_that clay bitch_', and send Kagome home in tears because of YOU." said Sango, Her anger was raging by the time she finished the sentence.

"Calm down my beautiful Sango. Inu-yasha will admit his feelings sooner or later," said Miroku.

"Why you…" said Inu-yasha before he pounced on Miroku and started to beat him to a pulp.

"Aren't you gonna stop him?" asked Sae.

"No. He deserves it. Even though I do love him." Said Sango whispering that last part.

"I heard that Sango!" said Inu-yasha. "Should I tell him?"

"I really don't care. But if he acts surprised he'll get a nice big lump on his head." Said Sango preparing her Boomerang.

"Miroku…Sango said she loves you." Said Inu-yasha.

"FINALLY!" yelled Miroku.

"Then don't touch other woman! I don't want a cheating husband!" said Sango.

"You have my word!" said Miroku getting up. Inu-yasha was walking down the path that led toward the mountain that the thing that took Kagome and Momo.

"That means a lot..." said Shippo.

"Are you guys coming?" yelled Inu-yasha. "I wanna find that Toejam guy and save Kagome and Momo!"

"At least he got one name right…" whispered Sae.

"What name did I get wrong?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Toji. His name is Toji," said Kiley.

"Feh. Whatever his name is wants to fid that girl and I wanna' find Kagome!" Inu-yasha said as he began to walk again.

The Inu gang walked in silence until the heard someone yell. "Kiley! Sae!"

Kiley and Sae turned around to see Toji running towards them holding something in his hand.

"What is it Toji?" asked Sae.

"I found Momo's earring! That thing must have circled around or something. Either that or Momo dropped it while she was walking." said Toji handing the earring to Kiley.

"HEY! Momo wasn't wearing earrings today! She wore these three days ago!" said Kiley.

"Oh, so you remember her wearing earrings three days ago but you didn't notice my new perfume?" asked Sae, giving Kiley a death glare.

"No. You smell like peaches today, and you usually smell like apples." said Kiley blushing.

HeHeHe!" said Sae hugging Kiley.

"Can we go now?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Yeah. I wanna find Momo and Kagome," said Miroku.

"You'd better not touch her!" said Inu-yasha and Toji at the same time.

"Well, Miroku, You'd better just want to find your friends," said Sango.

"I do my dear Sango!" said Miroku grabbing Sango's hand.

"Sure." said Shippo.

Shippo suddenly grew one foot taller.

"Okay. This is getting out of hand!" said Inu-yasha.

"Kiley, Sae, how does Momo know so much about us?" asked Sango.

"Your a television show... She absolutely loves it!" said Sae.

"She watches it Monday thru Wednesday, then again on Saturday," said Kiley.

"So we are on that little box thing like Kagome has?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Yes," said Toji. "Can we hurry?"

"Yeah. Sango, Get Miroku, Shippo, and yourself are on Kilala. I'll carry that Sae girl. Miroku get that Raccoon Demon and Toejam and Kiley can ride on him," said Inu-yasha.

"WHAT?" asked Sango. "Why can't we all ride on that Raccoon Demon?"

"That works better!" said Inu-yasha. "Get him here Miroku."

"Fine!" said Miroku. Miroku threw something in the air then the Raccoon demon hobbled out of the woods.

"What is it Master Miroku?" asked the Raccoon Demon.

"We need your help," said Sango.

They rode on the Raccoon Demon until they reached a village. They traveled through the village and then Inu-Yasha suddenly fell down 5 feet.

"Oww...What was that?" Inu-Yasha looked up, "Whaaa?" Inu-Yasha had fallen into a HUGE footprint of something,

"Inu-Yasha! That's one big footprint!" Sango, said, looking around.

"What made that foot print?" Sae asked.

"It was probably the creature that took Momo and Kagome!" Toji yelled.

"Maybe..." Shippo said.

"HELP US!" They heard Kagome and Momo yell at the same time.

"MOMO!" Toji yelled and started running to the voice, followed by Inu-Yasha who was shouting, "Kagome!" and the other chased behind them. They all went around the corner and saw...

(Christina) Sorry about the cliffy! It was ameanda90's ides!

Don't hurt me! Let us know what u think!

Ja Ne!

(Amanda) The ending was my idea, but what I meant when I sent it to Christina, was that, it would end something like that, but not the exact words, but she kept them to the exact words, which rocked too! Please read our other stories!

Amanda :)


	4. Found, Lost, and The Uninvited Guest

Sucked In 

Chapter 04: Found, Lost, and The Uninvited Guest

Disclaimer: We do not own Peach Girl or

Inu-yasha, but dancergirlcf owns 'As I Cry My Heart Out' a poem in this story. (COPY RIGHT!)

What Happened Last Time:

"What made that foot print?" Sae asked.

"It was probably the creature that took Momo and Kagome!" Toji yelled.

"Maybe..." Shippo said.

"HELP US!" They heard Kagome and Momo yell at the same time.

"MOMO!" Toji yelled and started running to the voice, followed by Inu-Yasha who was shouting, "Kagome!" and the other chased behind them. They all went around the corner and saw...

Now The Conclusion:

"A Barrier!" Inu-yasha said in annoyance. He un sheathed the Tetsaiga an yelled WIND SCAR!" as the blade turned red. After Inu-yasha destroyed the barrier, he saw five small huts. "There's a demonic aura here. If we don't hurry, the girls could die!"

"Great job Inu-yasha! Now let's hurry and find Kagome and Momo!" said Sango as she ran past them.

"Sango!" yelled Miroku as he saw Sango being carried away by the same demon that took Momo and Kagome.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled again.

"We'll find her Miroku, don't worry," Said Sae putting a hand on Miroku's back.

"Oh will you just shut up! Inu-yasha and I both lost the women we loved as well as this Toji guy! And all you can say is 'Don't worry'? You're lucky you know that? You and this Kiley guy are still together. Now shut up and leave me alone so I can find Kagome, Momo, and Sango especially!" Yelled Miroku as he began to cry. 'She doesn't understand! It took me three years to get her to express her love for me.'

"Miroku! We'll find them no matter what!" said Inu-yasha as he ran off.

"INU-YASHA!" yelled Miroku, Kiley, Toji, Sae, and Shippo as they ran after him.

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome said. Kagome just looked down at the paper she had. It was a poem she had written for Inu-yasha. It said…

I Cry My Heart Out

As I cry,

I feel as if I could die,

I cry my heart out,

Trying to figure out what love's all about.

I try to see,

You with me,

But all I see,

Is you alone,

Maybe my love has never shown,

Inu-yasha,

My love is true,

Though without you,

I am always blue,

So,

As I cry,

I feel as if I could die,

I cry heart out,

Trying to see what love's all about……

"Inu-yasha…" Kagome said again as a tear slipped down her rose tinted cheek.

"KAGOME! SANGO! MOMO! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Inu-yasha again.

"INU-YASHA!" Momo yelled from a hut.

"MOMO!" Toji yelled as he ran towards the hut, but was shoved back by a demon.

"Toji! Please help me!" Momo chocked out between sobs.

"Momo! I will! Just hold on!" said Toji.

"I will Toji! I will! But please hurry!" cried Momo.

"I will Momo! Just hang on!" said Toji as he broke a branch off of a tree.

"Silly human! That will not stop me!" said the demon.

"Wanna bet?" asked Toji as he plunged the stick though the demons chest.

"ARGH!" cried the demon before he fell to the ground.

"Toji!" Momo gasped. 'He looked so evil when he did that…' She thought.

"MOMO!" yelled Toji as he ran into the hut as he embraced Momo.

"Toji…What over came you? It was as if you would kill anyone to get to me…" said Momo as she stared at Toji.

"I would have done more. But Inu-yasha said that there was a demonic aura that could kill you." Said Toji.

"Did you find Sango and Kagome yet?" asked Momo frantically.

"No not yet. Do you know where they are?" asked Inu-yasha.

"They were in the other huts," said Momo before she gasped. "The demon leader named Hidaka might have taken them!" Momo cried.

"What huts were they in?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know! They knocked us out before we were out of the woods!" cried Momo.

"Find them!" said Kiley as he ran out of the hut, followed by the others.

They quickly found Sango after they split up.

"Do you know were Kagome is?" Asked Inu-yasha.

"She wasn't with us. They were talking about her being near the mountains or something like that. Apparently they want the Shikon shards worse than Naraku!" said Sango.

"DAMN!" said Inu-yasha.

"We need to move quickly!" said Sae.

"Damn right! Let's go!" said Inu-yasha as the group ran off.

"We need to rest Inu-yasha!" said Sae, who was now breathing heavily.

"Can we take a breath break?" Toji asked, looking at Inu-Yasha who was not breathing fast.

"Sure…" Inu-Yasha said, spiting on the ground, 'Humans are so weak…' He thought.

Miroku, Sango, Kiley, Sae, Toji, Momo, Shippo, and Inu-Yasha sat down in the grass and caught their breath. Well Inu-Yasha watched everyone else breathing hard and resting.

"Can we hurry?" Inu-Yasha said, sniffing the air for Kagome's scent. 'Damn…I can't find her scent!' He thought.

"Inu-Yasha! We are only human! We need our rest!" Sae said.

"What if Kiley got taken? What would you do then? I don't think you'd be resting! I would think that you would be out looking for him because you loved him!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"D-d-don't y-y-yell at m-m-me…" Sae said, half crying.

"Damn baby! I want to find the woman that I love, before someone else gets taken!" Said Inu-Yasha.

"You…Love…Kagome…?" asked a voice from behind Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha turned around to see no one other Kikyo!

"Uhhh…Kikyo…where did you come from?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"I came from the next town to the west…Why did you say you loved her? She has MY soul. She is using the same soul that I had when I loved you…" said Kikyo.

"Kikyo, You wanted to change me…Kagome doesn't! She loves me even though I am a Hanyou!" Inu-Yasha said, standing up, and walking away.

"What's wrong with him?" Kikyo asked, looking after him.

"Maybe because you tried to change him" Sae said, running after Inu-Yasha.

"Well, stupid young girl…" Kikyo mumbled, although Toji heard her.

"Stupid girl?" Toji asked coming up to her, "If you loved someone and they were taken from you, you would be mad too, or if they tried to change you, then you would be mad too right?" Toji asked.

Kikyo started to say something but…

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash in the direction that Inu-Yasha went, and a loud scream.

"Sae!" Kiley yelled, and ran towards the flash. Everyone followed after him.

Kiley got there and saw Inu-Yasha on the ground, half awake and very weak.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kiley yelled, "What happened?"

Inu-Yasha left his head on the ground and said, very quietly and very weakly,

"They…they…took…Sae…"

There's the end for this chapter! Sorry for not updating in so long! We were like, super busy with this play at the local library, but we updated for you guys!

Christina and Amanda :)


End file.
